Almuerzo
by BelaUp
Summary: Luffy no llevó su almuerzo al colegio, y tiene mucha hambre. ¿Law podrá sacar provecho al respecto? LawxLuffy/ One shot/ AU


**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, sino que al señor Eiichiro Oda, o sino no saben que cosas le pasaría a Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>Almuerzo<strong>

—¿Qué tienes allí?— preguntó curioso el menor apuntando a la bolsa que tenía el otro hombre.

—Es mi almuerzo— respondió Law sin siquiera mirar el rostro del pequeño —Arroz con bolas de carne, y no, no te lo daré Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡Vamos! Tengo mucha hambre…—lloriqueó mientras intentaba quitarle la bolsa con el almuerzo—¡Aunque sea un poco!

—No, ahora vete— se volteó hacia su "acompañante" alejando la bolsa del muchacho y no pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa al ver como éste hacia un puchero.

—¡Tengo hambre!— vociferó nuevamente poniendo ambas manos en su estómago al sentir como ésta rugía —Y se me quedo el almuerzo en casa...

Sabía que ese chico no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que cediera con el almuerzo, pero le gustaba que, aunque sea un pequeño lapso de tiempo, le dedicara su atención. Rara vez lograba cruzar palabras con el hermano pequeño de sus dos compañeros de clases.

—No me interesa, así que vete.

—¡Pero yo quiero que me des un poco de tu almuerzo!

—Ve a pedirle a tus amigos.

—No sé donde están… los perdí cuando venía a la cafetería— con eso dicho Trafalgar se alegró internamente, ahora podría jugar un poco con el pequeño.

—Entonces no tengo otra opción, te daré parte de mi almuerzo…—Luffy miraba al mayor con emoción trazando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—…pero deberás acompañarme al gimnasio.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?— cambió su expresión a incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que te dé parte de mi almuerzo?

—¡Si!

-Entonces calla y vámonos.

—¡Hey Law, aquí!— Fue llamado justo cuando estaban a punto de irse. El nombrado giró hacia la persona quien lo llamaba y pudo identificar a lo lejos que era su amigo Crew, quien estaba sentado con los demás y le hacía señas para que se les uniese. Con disgusto por hacerle perder tiempo, le hizo un leve gesto de despedida para que el otro supiese que se irá de la cafetería. Crew le iba a preguntar algo, pero al abrir la boca vio como su amigo le daba una mirada asesina, así que sin pensarlo dos veces prefirió no decir nada.

...

—¡Epo ezfá uy dediziozo!— gritó eufórico Luffy mientras se echaba más carne a la boca.

—No me escupas— Law frunció el ceño y con una servilleta se limpió los pequeños trozos de carne que habían saltado a su camisa. Ambos estaban sentados en la galería del gimnasio.

—¿Cómo lo preparaste? Le debes pasar la receta a Sanji, pero con lo terco que es dudo que lo acepte, aunque si le molesto para que…

—Cállate— ordenó el mayor frotándose la sien, pero sin salir de su semblante serio y calmado.

—¿Te vas a comer eso?— inquirió mirando la ración del otro, ignorando la orden.

—Si.

—¿Dame un poco?

—No.

—¡Vamos!

—No.

El pequeño resopló. Aún tenía hambre y lo que comió era muy poco para él. Tal vez le podría pedir comida al profesor Shanks, era una buena persona y siempre lo ayudaba, y para encontrarlo solamente tendría que ir a la sala de profesores ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes!

Luffy sonriente por la idea, se paró y se disponía irse pero unas manos lo agarraron de la cintura por lo que se volteó.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el más alto al darse cuenta de que el otro se quería marchar.

—Iré a pedirle comida al profesor Shanks— dijo alegremente.

-Quédate.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si tengo hambre!- dijo un ahora molesto Luffy— ¡Además no sé porque siquiera estamos aquí! El gimnasio así de solitario es muy aburrido.

Law suspiró pesadamente. Si quería que el muchacho se quedara un rato más tendría que seguir alimentándolo. El mayor lo atrajo hacia él y lo acomodó en su regazo y éste aun molesto pero con una leve curiosidad no rechistó ante esa acción tan "fraternal".

—Toma— el moreno le pasó la pequeña fuente en donde tenía el resto de su almuerzo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Luffy la cogió y comenzó a devorarla como si fuera la primera comida en años.

El mayor le observaba detenidamente y se dio cuenta cuanta era falta de educación que poseía el otro en comer. Vio como quedaba una mancha a un lado de la boca del pequeño, lentamente fue acercándose a ésta, cogió con una mano el brazo donde afirmaba la comida y la otra la posicionó a un costado de la cara para finalmente comenzar a lamer el pequeño tizne de carne.

Luffy atónito reaccionó empujándolo de manera brusca y se reincorporó rápidamente frente a él —¡¿Qué haces?— pregunto notablemente enfadado el muchacho —¡Pensé que me habías dado esto, por lo que no me la puedes quitar, roba comida!— dijo apuntando a su boca.

Law lo miró sorprendido, no se había esperado esa respuesta, pero volvió a su habitual calma enseguida —Bueno, no te volveré a "robar comida"- le siguió el juego —Y si quieres, te dejaré que tu me robes la comida- dijo mientras volvía a acomodar al pequeño en sus piernas.

El menor lo miró con recelo ¿Qué le robaría si nada está comiendo? Aparte, si lo estuviese haciendo no debería de robarle, robar es malo, o es lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos. Por otra parte, el otro había intentado robarle la comida que él estaba comiendo, así que quedarían a mano… ¡argh! si que duele pensar.

El más alto tomó una bola de carne y la dejó reposando en su lengua, dejando abierta la boca para que el pequeño pudiera sacar el contenido. Observó como Luffy se acercaba a él, o mejor dicho, a la bola de carne que tenía él. Estaban a punto de unir sus bocas cuando alguien tomo al menor de la cabeza y lo alejaba de él.

Law alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que se trataba de sus dos compañeros de clases: Ace y Sabo, el primero lo miraba con gran enfado mientras que el segundo con desaprobación. Ambos abrazaban sobreprotectoramente a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué hacen?— pregunto molesto Luffy –¡Estaba a punto de comer!

—¡Tonto!— Ace le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza de su hermanito –¿No ves que él tiene otras intenciones?

—¿Otras intenciones?— miró confundido a su hermano Ace ¿Qué otra intenciones podría tener el que te den comida?

Ace suspiro hondamente como si adivinara lo que pensaba el menor. Luffy no tenía caso.

—¿A que vinieron?— preguntó Law llamando la atención de los hermanos.

—¿A que más, idiota? Está claro que a llevarnos a Luffy lejos de ti- respondió exasperado Ace. Luffy solamente limitaba a mirar curioso.

—¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?— preguntó nuevamente.

—Los amigos de Luffy lo estaban buscando- contestó ahora Sabo —Decidimos ayudarlos, porque nos extrañaba que no estuviera en la cafetería y aún más cuando nosotros teníamos su almuerzo- dijo apuntando a una bolsa que tenía en su mano.

—¡Entonces no se me quedó en la casa!— exclamó entusiasmado el menor. Ace le volvió a pegar.

—Entonces Kidd se nos acercó- continuó el rubio —Y nos dijo que los vió entrando a ambos aquí.

Maldita sea, ¿Así que Kidd les dijo? Ese mal nacido hijo de puta siempre andaba molestándolo. Lo haría pagar más adelante.

Ace y Sabo se estaban marchando junto con su hermano, cuando éste último se devolvió y se inclinó frente a él: —Gracias por la comida— dicjo para enseguida volver con sus hermanos mayores.

—No te preocupes—dijo dando una leve sonrisa —La otra vez que vengas, te daré de comer algo más grande y mejor.

Los mayores se dieron cuenta del doble sentido de la frase, y Ace, irritado a más no poder, estaba a punto de tirársele encima cuando entraron el equipo de Basquetball junto con el profesor Enel. Se tuvo que auto obligarse a detenerse, ya tenía muchos problemas como para agregar otro más. Su abuelo no lo dejaría pasar sin dar antes una fuerte paliza.

—¡Vamonos!— gruño el mayor —Pronto le daré su merecido— dijo mientras agarraba a Luffy de la muñeca y lo arrastraba a la salida. Sabo los seguía mientras intentaba calmar a Ace.

Law se quedó sentado, mirando como Luffy y sus hermanos se iban. Sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que esto no terminaría allí y la siguiente vez que se vieran, el jugaría completamente con el pequeño. Pero antes, tenía que ajustar cuentas con su gran "amigo" Eustass Kidd.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí el primer fic que he hecho en mi vida. Si, la mala redacción y el OC de los personajes es notorio (sin contar con la mala ortografía), pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo ¡enserio! Hace tiempo que tenía en mi mente la idea de este fic, pero como principiante no sabía como ordenarlo, pero así es como me quedó. Y si, yo amo a Luffy tan inocentón y con Ace tan sobreprotector.**

**Aclaraciones! Sé Crew significa equipo en inglés, pero encontré que sonaba bien que se llamara así, siendo que también no tiene nombre (y si es que lo tiene, me aclaran esa duda por favor). Si se preguntan a quien me refiero con este personajes, es aquel de la tripulación de Law, el del sombrerito(?)**

**Eso es lo que quería decir nomás. Reviews? Nah, yo solo escribo por entretención propia, solamente me gustaría consejos para mejorar a la hora de escribir. Adios~!**


End file.
